In the Name of the Brother/Transcript
SCENE: Storybrooke. The town line. A car accident has just taken place. Belle: Who are you? What's going on? '' (Police sirens ring nearby as a car approaches) (Hook grunts in pain on the ground) (Belle reaches to touch her wounded shoulder and shrieks in pain) '' Mr. Gold: No, No. Let me. Let me. (He magically fixes her wound) All better. Good. Belle: How did you do that? Mr. Gold: There's nothing to be afraid of. (Emma pulls up in the sheriff car with David in the front passenger seat and Mary Margaret in the back seat) Shh. Belle, please. Belle: What are you?! (David, Emma, and Mary Margaret approach) David: Are you okay? Emma: (speaking into her cell phone) I'm at the town line. Two people down. Maybe three. (Screen zooms into view of the wrecked stranger’s car) There’s a car pretty banged up with Pennsylvania plates. David: What's going on? Mr. Gold: She crossed over the town line. She doesn't remember. Hook: (Emma approaches and stands over Hook) Hey, beautiful. Here I didn't think you'd-- (Emma touches his chest)... notice! Ahh! Emma: Your ribs are broken. Hook: That must be why it hurts when I laugh. To see his face…his one true love gone in an instant! (Mr. Gold turns at the sound of his words) Just like Milah, Crocodile-- (Mr. Gold approaches) --when you took her from me! (Hook attempts to get up) Mr. Gold: You took her from me first. (He bashes Hook in the chest with his foot) Emma: Gold, are you insane?! Mr. Gold: Yes, I am! (He proceeds to use his cane to strangle Hook’s windpipe) (David tries to pull him away) David: You can’t do this! Mr. Gold: Yes, I can, if you let me go. (Camera zooms into Hook, discomfort on his face) Emma: You don’t want her to see that. Mr. Gold: I’m a stranger to her. Emma: Murder is a bad first impression. (Camera zooms into Hook again, wincing in pain) David: What would Belle want you to do? (Sirens blare loudly as ambulance approaches) (David forces him away from Hook) (To ambulance) Hurry, here! Emma: (To paramedic) Go, to him. (points to stranger’s car) Take care of him. He can wait. There’s someone in there. Mary Margaret: (To Belle) Stay. I will be right back. (She goes to look as the paramedic is examining the stranger) Emma: Do you know this guy? Mary Margaret: Never seen him before. David: That’s because he drove into town. Mary Margaret: From the outside? Emma: Looks like the world just came to Storybrooke. SCENE: Storybrooke General Hospital. A voice buzzes over the intercom speaker. Intercom: (Camera pans around an office) (on speaker) Ambulant incoming ETA1N. Ambulant incoming ETA1N. Dr. Whale, please report to the ER. (The camera stops and slowly zooms in to show Dr. Whale sitting and drinking heavily) Dr. Whale, please report to the ER. OR staff stand-by. OR staff stand-by. (He does not budge from his seat, though off-screen hospital staff can he heard shouting for his assistance) SCENE: Past. The Land Without Color. Viktor Frankenstein's family celebrates the New Year. Alphonse and Gerhardt are dressed in uniform. Alphonse: To the Frankenstein's. Gerhardt: To a fine new year, Papa. Alphonse: Thank you, Gerhardt. (They chink glasses and drink.) Let‘s have a better look at that medal, my son. (adjusts the medal) Gerhardt: (turning to Viktor) The Silver Cross. It‘s embarrassing that everybody makes such a fuss. Viktor: Well, that's your cross to bear, I suppose. (they laugh and chink glasses again.) Alphonse: (takes presents from a table from behind) Happy holiday. Something for both of my sons. (hands Viktor and Gerhardt small presents) Gerhardt: (takes his) Too small to be a pony. (Gerhardt shakes his present a little. As he opens it, his father turns to him) Alphonse: Your mother gave me that when we were married. It was her father's. She wanted to keep it in the family. Viktor: (looks at the watch which was in the Gerhardt's box) I remember. Alphonse: Open yours, Viktor. Viktor: (unfolds a paper bound in leather and reads it.) (with disbelief) A commission? Father, surely you‘re joking. My work is far too important to leave now. Alphonse: A practice you look on as commission. You‘ll join the Mobile 34 at their camp position. It's an honor. Gerhardt: Yes, of course. But I'm not sure you realize the important scientific work he is doing. Alphonse: Certainly, but how would he do his work without my financial support? Viktor: Papa, I rely on the money. Alphonse: I've already allowed you the use of our summer home for your foolish purposes. Isn't that enough? Viktor: (with emphasis) I have made great progress. The name Frankenstein is going to stand for life. Life everlasting here on earth. SCENE: Present. Storybrooke General Hospital. Ruby can be seen briefly before the camera flies to the hospital entrance. Sirens blare as the stranger is wheeled in on a stretcher while Mary Margaret tries to calm a frantic Belle. '''Intercom:' (on speaker) Dr. Whale. Please report to the ER. Dr. Whale. Please report to the ER. Belle: I don't know what is going on! Paramedic: (To nurse) Driver is a pedestrian. Pedestrian has a two contusions, broken ribs. Nurse: Going to extradite pedestrian first. Emma: (Hook is shown being wheeled in second as everyone else, including Ruby and Leroy trail from behind) (Pointing at him) Hide him. (Belle is being led to another room by a different nurse) Nurse: What? Emma: Find a room and hide him. (Mr. Gold walks into the hospital entrance) Mr. Gold: Belle. What is going on? David: (shouting) Get him out of here! (He blocks Mr. Gold's way) Mr. Gold: What's happening? Belle! Leroy: I'd like to know that myself! (Two staff orderlies approach closely from behind) Mr. Gold: Belle! (Ruby and Mary Margaret watch the struggle in the background in shock) Dr. Whale: Everybody, calm down. Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts